Conquista del cielo
by Nika Ericius
Summary: Un sitio perdido, un sentimento florece: 2 extraños y peculiares Mobianos descubriran lo que un solo encuentro cambio su vida. El amor es incierto y se demuestra de diferente forma [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero: "Tails En Cupido Corazon" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**CONQUISTA DEL CIELO**

Durante casi toda su vida, Knuckles the Echidna fue un ermitaño…un solitario y severo guardia consiente de la gran responsabilidad que posee como protector de la Master Emerald. Eso cambio cuando conocio a Sonic y Tails hacía tiempo, se volvió un poco más franco con los extraños, atento podríamos decir y sin embargo cauto sobre aquellos que no eran oriundos de Ángel Island…pero eso está por cambiar…entrelazando su destino con alguien inesperado, de una forma que no pudo imaginar.

Era un día común para nuestro Equidna, sentado en la escalinata con su vista fija hacia el horizonte. Habían pasado apenas unos meses de su encuentro con la bestia Chaos y todo parecía estar en orden en el universo; al dirigir su atención nuevamente a la joya, algo llamo su atención:

-Uhh, ¿Qué pasa?

Se incorporó de manera rápida para contemplar una imagen formarse en la misma:

-Eso…es Sky Sanctuary, ¿Acaso hay problemas?, la última vez que esto paso me mostro el Egg carrier.

Después de meditarlo un poco…

-Supongo que debo investigar, en todo caso Sky Sanctuary también forma parte de los territorios de Ángel Island, es mi responsabilidad.

Al terminar, corrió tan rápido como pudo rumbo a Mystic Ruins, ya que la entrada de Hidden Palace era inaccesible después del incidente del Death Egg. Las aristas rocosas formadas sobre las ruinas proporcionaban una plataforma improvisada para llegar a su destino; escalo con gran coordinación y ritmo hasta llegar a la cima y justo en el punto más alto…planeo para llegar al sitio ancestral que se elevaba justo por arriba de la isla.

Sky Sanctuary, estaba formada por ruinas antiguas que se mantenían a flote junto con Ángel Island probablemente debido al mismo gran poder de la Master Emerald. Desgraciadamente era sumamente inestable e incluso al Equidna le había tomado trabajo explorar el sitio en su búsqueda de tesoros por los desprendimientos constantes, en algunos lugares se podían observar restos de las viejas maquinarias del científico, sin duda de su invasión de hacía años. Había zonas que no conocia particularmente y era en definitiva un sitio peligroso:

-Llevo mucho tiempo dando vueltas, ¿Dónde está el peligro?

-Creo que ya me perdí…-se escuchó otra voz.

-Parece que si hay invasores.

Siguiendo la voz llego a una zona abierta y ahí fue donde observo al fuereño, Un murciélago blanco, con ojos aguamarina y vestimenta algo reveladora: Un leotardo negro que llegada hasta sus rodillas acentuando sus piernas largas, botas blancas, una blusa sin mangas que relucía un escote pronunciado y un chaleco verde oliva.

-¿Quién eres tu extraña?- exclamo el guardián desafiante.

-Oh, hola…veras, solo soy una turista que se extravió- contesto de manera calmada.

-No es un sito de placer, lo preguntare otra vez… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Se ve que eres un campesino- respondió indiferente- así no se trata a una dama, además ¿Quién rayos eres tú?, por lo que se es un planeta libre.

-El que este cerca de mi isla…es un peligro para Mobius.

-¿Te refieres a ese pedazo de roca flotante?, ¿Y qué es tan valioso que me consideras amenazante?

-Eso no te importa, ¡CONTESTA O HARE QUE LO HAGAS!- exclamo furioso en posición de ataque.

-Vaya gruñón, pero si es lo que quieres…Veamos lo que tienes- respondió la murciélago lanzándose hacia el equidna.

Este lanzo un puñetazo, que para su sorpresa, fue detenido con una mano.

-Nada mal- respondió con burla- pero yo soy mejor- y con esto arrojo a Knuckles propinándole una patada en el aire que lo hizo chocar contra el suelo.

-Bien, no me esperaba eso- el equidna se levantó aturdido- no volverás a sorprenderme.

De nueva cuenta, el guardián se acercó lanzando cantidad de golpes que eran esquivados por la murciélago con agilidad, de repente usando un barrido de pierna la hizo perder el equilibrio y con la guardia baja golpeo a su abdomen…la chica era ahora la que estaba en el suelo.

-Rayos, esos puños son un problema- hablo sosteniéndose el estómago- pero no acabo.

Se elevó por el aire, y girando sobre sí misma, lanzo el "Ataque tirabuzón" justo sobre el Equidna:

-Ah sí, yo también se jugar- imitando el movimiento de girar sobre su eje se arrojó ejecutando "El destornillador"

Ambos movimientos giratorios colisionaron de manera devastadora, ninguno deseaba ceder, la presión del aire a su alrededor era tal…que las ruinas ante ellos comenzaron a tambalearse.

Al final, los golpes rebotaron, haciendo a cada uno retroceder completamente exhausto:

-Eres un idiota- hablo la murciélago- solo preguntaba.

-Yo exigí respuesta primero…tu eres la imbécil.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Shh- siseo Knuckles a la chica.

-A mí no me callas.

-Oh no, ¡Vamos corre!

-¿Qué?- en segundos una enorme ruina comenzó a caer justo sobre ellos y casi enseguida, el resto.

-Este sitio es inestable, por eso no debías quedarte en primer lugar- decia el equidna molesto corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Habría sido bueno que lo mencionaras antes de comportarte como un antipático insoportable- contesto la murciélago volando a su lado.

La zona se desquebrajaba, cientos de rocas y columnas caían sobre ellos, el piso desaparecía, una pared estaba a punto de caer sobre la chica:

-¡A un lado!- Knuckles la empujo lejos y con sus puños la despedazo, pero una arista rocosa golpeo su hombro causándole una herida profunda.

-¡Debemos subir ahí!- grito la murciélago tomando al guardián y elevándolo con ella.

Cuando aterrizaron, pudieron ver como aquel fragmento de zona caía sin control hacia tierra, el equidna se puso de rodillas sosteniéndose el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- observo la sangre brotando de su hombro- déjame ver- se acercó.

-No me toques, si no fuera por ti…

-Lo sé, déjame hacer algo- retiro bruscamente la mano para analizar la cortada.

-Es profunda, debemos detener la hemorragia primero- tomando un dobladillo de su chaleco rompió la prenda, haciendo un vendaje improvisado, ejecutando un torniquete y cubriendo la herida.

-Servirá por ahora.

-Gracias- dijo Knuckles esquivo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Debemos quedarnos.

-¿Estás loco?, no puedo.

-Por el desprendimiento, toda la zona está completamente inestable…si nos vamos nos toparemos con más derrumbes, lo mejor es esperar hasta mañana para bajar.

-Oh genial, ¿Acaso no conoces atajos o algo así?

-Hay sitios que no exploro por completo y creo que ya sabes porque.

-Pff, tendré que hacerte caso.

La tarde avanzo lenta para los extraños dando paso a la noche, el equidna había encontrado lo necesario para encender una fogata, la plataforma donde se encontraban era una especie de cúpula que hacía que el paso del aire fuera mínimo:

-Quédate quieto- regañaba la murciélago tratando de cambiar el vendaje.

-Es que duele- respondió molesto.

-Si no lo cambio se te infectara, deja de actuar como bebe.

-¿Por qué me hablas como si fueras mi madre?, te tomas mucha confianza…

-No lo sé…tal vez me gustas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ja ja ja, era una broma cabeza hueca, ¿Cómo podría gustarme un maleducado insensible como tú?, bien termine.

-Gracias, eres demasiado atrevida.

-¿Un alago?, estas mejorando rojito.

-Tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

-¿Y cuál es?

-Ehh…bueno, ¿Eso que importa?, yo pregunte primero.

-Mmm…tienes razón, soy Rouge- contesto tranquila.

-¿Así de fácil?, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?

-Digamos que tengo debilidad por los enfermos, bien ¿Tu nombre?

-…Knuckles.

-Knuckles…gracias por lo que hiciste allá.

-Como sea…

Muy pronto, el cansancio se apodero de ambos. El frio comenzaba a calar duro haciendo de la fogata insuficiente:

-De saber que pasaría la noche aquí, tendría algo menos friolento.

-Si…-Knuckles lo resentia aún más debido a su condición, algo que la murciélago intuyo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el equidna al ver que la chica se acercaba.

Rouge sin decir una palabra, se acomodó en sus piernas y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué haces?... ¡Bájate!

-Lo hago por ti, a causa de tu herida y la pérdida de sangre tu cuerpo no puede regular su temperatura…esto ayudara.

-P-pe-pero…

-Cálmate Knucky, solo es para que estés mejor, si mueres aquí no me sirves…quiero bajar- contesto maliciosa.

A pesar de su evidente fastidio por la situación, al equidna le agradaba sentir el calor de otro ser vivo en tan frio lugar, hacía que sus molestias fueran disminuyendo…era dolorosamente agradable.

-Es que…jamás me he visto en algo así.

-Yo tampoco cariño, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Suenas demasiado tranquila… ¿No sientes nada al respecto?

-Nunca insinué algo así, es extraño, pero agradable.

-¿De verdad?

-En mi situación actual no puedo mentir, estamos demasiado cerca ¿No te parece?

-Supongo.

-¿Ves?...solo cálmate y no lo hagas más incómodo para ambos.

Así, permanecieron por un tiempo observando la fogata, Rouge poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del equidna.

-Lo siento…pero…

-Duerme- dijo serio- lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte ¿No es así?

-Tsk, no uses mis argumentos cabeza hueca.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme?

-Idiota.

-Presumida.

-Torpe.

-Amargada.

-¿Amargada?, eso te describe mejor…

-Vamos duerme, mañana seguiremos peleando.

-¿Sabes?...no quiero, solo deseo irme de aquí.

-Y me harás muy feliz cuando lo hagas, por eso debes dormir.

-No tienes tacto, pero está bien…después de esta noche, jamás volveremos a vernos.

-Quizá, pero he aprendido que el destino es misterioso, no hay que dar nada por sentado.

-Es cierto…no esperaba esta situación.

-Yo igual.

-Entonces- dijo Rouge incorporando su rostro- quiero sacar lo mejor de ella.

Sin más, poso sus labios delicadamente…dejando a Knuckles totalmente perplejo:

-¿Por qué?- hablo después de unos segundos.

-Tú lo dijiste: el destino es misterioso, si no volvemos a toparnos, es mejor un bello recuerdo.

El equidna observaba a la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No te agrado?

-N-no…no me malentiendas pero, fue mi primera vez.

-Es decir…

-Mi primer beso…

-Oh, vaya…ahora sí que he metido la pata.

-¿Ehh?

-No importa, será mejor que duerma.

-Antes, quisiera intentar algo…

-¿Qué?

Siguiendo a su recién descubierto instinto, la beso un poco brusco…pero a la vez apasionante, se acercaron cada vez más, tomo de modo posesivo su cintura…sintiendo su cálida piel, la murciélago no se quedó atrás y acaricio su espalda, correspondiendo a esa salvaje sensación que continuaba despertando en ella aquel desconocido, desplego sus alas y las rodeo en ambos…como una especie de abrazo fuerte y protector:

-Para ser tu primera vez- hablo después de separarse- no ha estado mal.

-Eres buena maestra.

Después de una sonora risa por parte de Rouge, retomo la acción y continuaron experimentando con gran fascinación e interés durante un largo rato.

A la mañana siguiente, el equidna fue el primero en despertar y se encontraba en la misma posición; la murciélago recostada en su pecho con sus alas rodeándolo, su respiración era tranquila. No pudo evitar enternecerse con aquella invasora fastidiosa e insolente, ¿Cómo fue capaz de besarla?, ¿Acaso sentía algo por aquella de quien no conocía sus intenciones o sus motivos de estar en primer lugar?...era inaudito creer algo semejante, pero la atracción es así, nubla la lógica, entorpece los sentidos, solo surge sin más y era evidente…le atraía.

-No, no- se castigaba mentalmente- ella es una invasora, una extraña, pero…

-Buenos días- la voz de Rouge lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

-Ehh…bien, no te preocupes.

-Déjame revisar.

-Descuida, será mejor levantarse y bajar, ya es seguro- contesto alarmado.

-Como quieras- respondió la murciélago incorporándose- te sigo.

Siendo muy cautos, bajaron de la plataforma y anduvieron por sobre el terreno con cuidado, les tomo alrededor de 20 minutos bajar seguros pero en instantes, estuvieron frente una zona abierta estable:

-Bueno, supongo que es el adiós.

-Espera, hay algo que quiero saber…

-¿Si?

-Pero mira nada más, aquí está el guardián mas imbécil de todos- se oyó decir a alguien y de un gran salto, se hizo presente:

-¿Fang?, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?, se suponía que nos encontraríamos en la isla.

-¿Conoces a esta comadreja?

-Vamos, todo caza tesoros sabe de mi reputación…de hecho me disponía a notificarte que tengo la esmeralda.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabias?, la señorita y yo somos equipo: su misión era distraer al guardián de Ángel Island mientras tranquilamente hacia el trabajo.

-No, espera...

-Tu…

-Knuckles, escucha…

-¡LO SABIA! ¡MALDITA MENTIROSA!

-Ya deja el drama, Rouge hay que irnos.

-¡USTEDES NO SALDRAN DE AQUÍ, LADRONES!- Se abalanzo contra ambos, al saltar y esquivarlo Fang lo golpeo con su cola en el hombro herido haciéndolo tambalearse.

-Veo que no estás en forma, un punto extra para Rouge ¿No es buena actriz?

-¡SILENCIO!- al volver al ataque, la comadreja aprovecho su vulnerabilidad para atacar sin compasión, haciendo que la herida volviera a sangrar.

-¿No me digas que esa carita te cautivo?, la chica es experta en usar su encanto.

-¡Basta Fang!, tenemos lo que venimos a buscar- grito la murciélago.

-Ese idiota me debe…así que no desaprovechare la oportunidad.

-Cobarde…siempre supe que eras más una rata- exclamo exhausto.

-Vas a morir- dijo la comadreja sacando su revolver- maldice cuando vayas al infierno.

De repente, alguien lo tomo por detrás y lo alejo del alcance del Equidna:

-Dije que es suficiente, si tienes esa esmeralda se acabó, vámonos.

-Jeje…está bien preciosa, ya nos veremos.

El tirador se alejó seguido por Rouge.

-Me engañaste, eres solo una ladrona.

-No me disculpo, admito que no esperaba involucrarme de esa manera contigo…pero no cambia las cosas.

-Los atrapare y tú, jamás volveré a confiar, si nos topamos de nuevo…

-El destino es misterioso- contesto antes de alejarse.

 **0-0-0**

Hacia años de aquel recuerdo, hubo más veces en las que se encontraron e irónicamente aquella frase sin más se cumplió. Siendo un planeta pequeño y bastante disperso, los tesoros y amenazas los hicieron chocar una y otra vez, pero para Rouge…existió un punto en el que fueron más cercanos que nadie y a pesar del tiempo y los problemas, encontraba un espacio para evocar en esas ruinas las cuales visitaba aun después de todo:

-¿De nuevo aquí?

-¿Qué?, ¿Me dirás ahora que no puedo cuando lo he hecho centenares de veces?

-Baja de ahí, sabes que este lugar se cae a pedazos.

La murciélago descendió de la columna donde se encontraba enfrente de su compañero:

-Sí que eres un amargado Knucky, no me dejas divertir.

-Numero 1: Este es un lugar sagrado, no una feria, Numero 2: Te divertirás todo lo que quieras una vez te recuperes.

-No es mi culpa que ese cara de huevo me atacara por la espalda.

-No actúes como una niña murciélago, regresaremos a la isla y no lo hagas más difícil- respondió tomándola en brazos.

-Estas aprendiendo, "casi" pasarías como un ser civilizado.

-Rouge…

Es preciso saber que en una de sus tantas disputas por la Master Emerald, Eggman decidió irrumpir, haciendo que trabajaran en equipo pero resultando muy golpeados:

-No puedo creerlo, si sigues moviéndote esa ala jamás sanara pronto.

-Yo hago lo que quiera.

-No si eres invitada, tengo que proteger el altar y de paso a ti.

-Idiota, he estado bastante bien sola y no necesito…

-Dije que te cuidaría hasta que sanaras y no deberte nada, así que guárdate tus quejas ¿Quieres?

El equidna caminaba firme, con sus brazos llevando cuidadosamente a la murciélago…era imposible evitar evocar esa imagen del pasado estando en el mismo sitio. Aquel sujeto gruñón, ermitaño, tan cabeza dura, ingenuo…pero honorable, tierno y cariñoso a su propia forma y porque no decirlo…apuesto.

Knuckles se detuvo en seco al sentir como Rouge lo abrazaba por el cuello, envolviéndolo con sus alas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya no quiero seguir jugando a esto…

-¿Jugar?

Mordiéndose el labio, pronuncio la frase que tanto temió por años, ya no soportaba hacerle insinuaciones, bromas, provocarlo; lo diría…aun si significaba alejarse definitivamente:

-Me gustas…Te deseo: Yo…soy lo que soy, quizá no tenga derecho a sentirme así después de lo que hemos pasado pero, Knuckles…

-Cállate.

Al escuchar esa palabra, el pesar y el arrepentimiento la sacudieron, pero sin esperarlo, el equidna junto su frente con la suya:

-Jamás pierdas tu orgullo por nada ni nadie, de otra forma no serias la Rouge que me gusta tener cerca.

-Yo…no sé qué decir.

-No hables entonces- respondió sonrojado-siempre he creído que las cosas son mejores así, al menos por el momento.

-De verdad…

La murciélago fue callada por un corto beso.

-Debemos regresar, no puedo perder tiempo contigo- continuo su avance.

-Gracias…cabeza hueca.

-Cuando quieras…idiota.

El destino es misterioso: frases como esas, como la palabra amor se vuelven vacías después de escucharlas tantas veces, pero para algunos…son tan reales como el aire que respiran o el suelo que pisan. Los sentimientos se descifran de manera distinta, pero al final, el alcance es infinito: Esta en cada acto, en cada paso, en cada mirada, en cada roce, en cada aliento.

Un beso, una caricia, si son ofrecidos y dados con autenticidad y emoción…se convierten en lazos solidos que perduran y dejan huella…a pesar de la maldad y los prejuicios, la conquista más grande que puedas alcanzar: Es amar en todo momento y lugar.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Aunque ya la tenia desde antes del 14, soy una holgazana de lo peor XD (Aparte de editar como unas 10 veces)**

 **Bueno, espero que mi primer historia como miembro de Esmeralda Madre sea del agrado de todos...como he reiterado mil veces, el romance NO es lo mio, asi que no pretendo entrar en otra dinamica asi por un laaargo tiempo. Pero si queria contribuir en este foro no solo con opiniones, sino con mi trabajo real en FF y con mi vision personal de lo que para mi simboliza el amor, tomando como base a estos personajes tan opuestos y a la vez tan iguales.**

 **Un agradecimiento personal a Marcela, una vieja amiga de mis dias de estudiante quien gusto de mi historia y hasta la bautizo con un tema que ni en sueños se me habia ocurrido "Por besarte" del grupo Lu, inspirando el titulo en base de una de sus estrofas...gracias amiga, eres la mejor.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y MUCHA SUERTE A LOS PARTICIPANTES...DISFRUTEN :)**


End file.
